She Walks in Beauty
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Seumur hidupnya, Jeongguk hanya tertarik pada wanita cerdas. Tidak terkecuali seorang gadis berkaki jenjang yang secara gamblang tidak sengaja mengajarinya soal turunan dan integral di dalam kereta bawah tanah. NamKook. GS!Namjoon. Oneshot.


**She Walks in Beauty**

 **Summary:** Seumur hidupnya, Jeongguk hanya tertarik pada wanita cerdas. Tidak terkecuali seorang gadis berkaki jenjang yang secara gamblang tidak sengaja mengajarinya soal turunan di dalam kereta bawah tanah. NamKook. GS!Namjoon. Oneshot.

 **Warning:** Namjoon adalah perempuan di sini, haha.

* * *

Jeongguk selalu menyesali keputusan untuk tidak mengambil jenjang pendidikan SMA di Busan, daerah kelahirannya. Karena keputusannya yang tanpa melalui proses pikir panjang, kini ia harus menderita dengan menaiki kereta _subway_ setiap malam dari Guangdong ke Seonjeongneung, keluarga bibinya yang tinggal di Seoul.

Semula, ia menikmati kehidupan bersekolahnya di Seoul dengan membuat teman-teman baru dan berkunjung ke tempat-tempat menarik yang sama sekali tidak dapat ia temui di daerah kelahirannya, Busan. Tapi berlarut-larut kemudian, ia semakin merindukan keluarganya di Busan. Terutama ia hanya dapat pulang setidaknya sebulan dua kali. Meskipun ayahnya telah membelikan Jeongguk sebuah ponsel, tetap saja ia hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka melalui telepon ataupun sekadar _videocall_ yang baru-baru ini mempermudahnya dalam mengatasi kerinduan Jeongguk terhadap keluarganya di Busan.

Lalu, menginjak kelas tiga di SMA, Jeongguk harus pontang-panting, bolak-balik dari Seonjeongneung ke Guangdong setiap pagi hari dan malam hari hanya untuk bersekolah dan kembali pulang demi mendapatkan makan malam layak dan istirahat cukup. Untung saja bibinya tersayang, Hyojoo- _sungmo_ , bersedia menunggunya hingga tiba di rumah dengan selamat sekaligus memasakannya makan malam. Kendati demikian, Jeongguk tetap tidak enak hati karena telah merepotkan bibinya tersebut selama hampir tiga tahun.

Pelajaran tambahan yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian akhir menyambut kelulusan sekaligus ujian masuk ke universitas, membuat Jeongguk bukan kepalang merasa tertekan akan beban hidup SMAnya. Ia berkali-kali menolak ajakan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk sekadar pergi untuk melampiaskan penat akibat jam kereta bawah tanah yang tidak bisa digugat dengan seenaknya.

Apalagi hari ini, baru saja ia menolak ajakan karaoke bersama anak-anak dari kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang ia tekuni sejak di bangku kelas satu, _street dance_. Sebenarnya ada salah seorang adik kelas yang menjadi incaran teman-teman seangkatannya hari itu—seorang gadis cantik bernama Soohyun, yang Jeongguk yakini menjadikan alasan teman-temannya berembuk untuk datang hari itu juga. Soohyun sendiri sudah sering menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Jeongguk, entah dari sekadar pura-pura mengiriminya _chat_ menanyakan perihal jadwal latihan (padahal Jeongguk jelas-jelas bukan kapten di timnya, melainkan temannya sendiri, Yugyeom) atau mengajak Jeongguk jalan-jalan. Tapi Jeongguk pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membatalkan acara karaoke hari itu dengan beralasan sang bibi sudah menyuruhnya pulang secepatnya.

("Tapi, Jeongguk, ada Soohyun! Kau mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk satu ruangan bersama gadis secantik dia?"

"Masalahnya, Yug, aku tidak tertarik padanya."

"Ah, persetan. Mentang-mentang dia lebih tertarik padamu ketimbang pada yang lainnya!")

Memang Soohyun cantik dan sangat pandai menari, tetapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak membuat Jeongguk terpikat sama sekali. Soohyun populer, cantik, memiliki kepribadian menyenangkan, berbakat dalam menari—tapi ada satu kekurangan yang sama sekali tidak menarik bagi Jeongguk. yaitu kecerdasan secara intelektual, baik verbal maupun tekstual.

Selama ini, Jeongguk selalu tertarik dengan wanita cerdas yang piawai dalam berbicara. Bahkan tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau cinta pertamanya adalah guru privatnya—yang kini sudah menikah dan berkeluarga, lalu cinta keduanya adalah seorang aktris luar negeri yang menyelesaikan kuliah di Harvard sebelum kembali terjun ke dunia akting.

Bagi Jeongguk, seorang perempuan akan terlihat semakin menarik jika ia memiliki kecerdasan dan kecermatan dalam segala hal yang dilakukan. Apalagi saat sang gadis hendak mengutarakan isi pikirannya. Terkadang perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang perempuan jauh lebih berdampak ketimbang penampilan luar mereka.

Semula, Jeongguk berpikir ia hanya tertarik dengan perempuan-perempuan cerdas dikarenakan dirinya sangat lamban dalam mencerna pelajaran eksak, dan dengan memacari perempuan-perempuan seperti mereka, Jeongguk akan terbantu dalam menuntaskan pelajaran yang ia geluti. Nyatanya tidak. Ia hanya lebih tertarik dengan isi pikiran mereka yang cenderung tidak terduga dan selalu membuat obrolan akan berjalan lebih luas—lebih fleksibel.

Hari ini, setelah menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahannya hingga pukul sembilan malam dan menolak ajakan anggota ekskulnya yang lain tepat sejam yang lalu, Jeongguk hampir menempuh jarak lima kilometer dengan berlari tanpa henti.

Ia merasakan dirinya diselimuti rasa lega ketika kereta yang tiba sudah sepi dari penumpang. Sambil duduk di ujung barisan panjang kursi yang setengahnya masih kosong, ia mengambil buku pelajaran matematika dan mengerjakan beberapa soal tertera di sana. Ia sudah terbiasa mengerjakan soal di dalam kerera sejak menginjak kelas tiga, terutama kalau ia harus menghadapi ujian keesokan harinya.

Selama beberapa menit kemudian setelah mencerna contoh soal yang ia lihat, Jeongguk terbengong-bengong memandangi berlembar-lembar soal yang sama sekali belum ia kerjakan, terlalu bingung harus mulai memecahkannya dari mana.

"Ah. Seharusnya aku menanyakan soal ini pada Kim Junho- _ssaem_ ," gumamnya sambil menggaruk pelipis.

Ia masih berkutat di satu soal yang sama, saat pintu kereta terbuka dengan diiringi lebih banyak penumpang yang masuk. Pelan-pelan, ia mulai mengutak-atik soal perhitungan dengan pensil mekanik di tangannya—dan beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah kembali frustasi dengan soal yang ia hadapi.

Kerumunan orang-orang yang memenuhi kereta, membuat pikirannya semakin tidak tenang. Hampir saja ia menyerah saat ia mendengar suara seorang perempuan di sebelahnya, menyeletuk, "Bukan begitu mengerjakannya. Kau harus menurunkan konstanta dari _a_ sebanyak dua kali sebelum kau memasukkan jumlah dari _x_ ke dalam fungsi." Jeongguk mendongak dan melihat ada seorang gadis—dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan poni samping, sibuk mengamati soal yang ia kerjakan. Dahi gadis itu berkernyit, memasang tampang serius, saat ia menunjuk pada soal yang tertera di atas pangkuan Jeongguk. "Contoh di sini, kau harus menurunkannya dua kali sebelum memasukkan fungsi. Untuk mempermudah kau sudah menurunkannya dua kali atau belum, kau bisa membuat permisalan."

Biasanya, kalau ada orang asing yang tanpa sebab menginterupsi dan mengoreksi apa yang sedang orang lain lakukan, orang lain tersebut akan merasa tersinggung. Tetapi tidak dengan Jeongguk. matanya memandangi perempuan di sebelahnya cukup lama, sebelum perhatiannya benar-benar sepenuhnya terfokuskan pada soal di tangannya. Ia justru merasa tertolong sekaligus sungkan dibantu oleh perempuan asing yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat di kereta.

Jeongguk berhasil menyelesaikan soal pertamanya dan memandang kagum perempuan di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku—" kemudian ia menyadari kalau si gadis sedang berdiri sementara ia masih duduk di atas kursi. Malu-malu, ia berdiri dan mengangsurkan tangan pada perempuan yang namanya belum ia ketahui itu, menawarkan tempat duduk. "Astaga. Maaf. Seharusnya aku menawarimu duduk dari tadi."

Perempuan itu hanya tertawa sembari menyisipkan satu helai rambut ke belakang telinga dan menampilkan barisan gigi yang rapi. Jeongguk tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya pada dua lesung pipit yang terbentuk sempurna di kedua pipi perempuan itu, merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Memang ia lebih pendek dari si perempuan setidaknya dua senti atau lebih, tapi ia begitu tertarik untuk mengagumi fitur wajah si perempuan lebih jauh.

Secara fitur wajah, ia memang tidak secantik Soohyun. Tetapi ia memiliki kaki jenjang dan bentuk tubuh yang sudah pas untuk selera Jeongguk. Terutama ketika ia mengangsurkan diri untuk duduk di kursi yang telah ditawarkan oleh Jeongguk, menampilkan sepasang kaki putih yang hanya terbalut oleh sepatu _boots_ Timberland berwarna khaki. Perempuan itu mengenakan _turtleneck_ hitam dipadu dengan rok kotak-kotak berbahan _flannel_ , dan rambutnya yang hitam pendek setengahnya dikepang ke belakang.

Jeongguk tidak sadar berapa lama ia sibuk mengagumi sosok yang kini menduduki kursinya sampai perempuan itu berkata, "Kau bersekolah di Sopa?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menyilangkan satu kaki di atas paha satunya.

Mendengar pertanyaan si perempuan, Jeongguk langsung menyorot pakaian yang ia kenakan. Di balik jaket bomber hitamnya, warna kuning mencolok seragam sekolahnya mencuat keluar. Jeongguk langsung mendesah panjang tanpa ia sadari, berharap setidaknya ia mengenakan pakaian lebih sesuai ketimbang seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit norak.

"Ya. Tingkat akhir," jawab Jeongguk singkat.

"Bisa kutebak," kata si perempuan memberi komentar. "Kau sedang belajar pelajaran tingkat tiga SMA. Tapi—bukannya seharusnya kalian belajar materi ini semester yang lalu?"

Jeongguk bisa merasakan rona merah menggeliati wajahnya, "Uhh, aku sedikit lamban dalam mengejar pelajaran eksak."

"Pasti kau pandai dalam pelajaran olahraga dan kesenian."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Jeongguk menyuarakan keterkejutannya.

"Soalnya, kalau kau lemah dalam sesuatu hal, pasti ada hal lainnya yang kau kuasai."

Jeongguk memandang perempuan itu dengan pandangan kagum. Biasanya ia selalu diolok-olok oleh teman-temannya karena lemah dalam pelajaran eksak, tetapi mendengar ucapan dari perempuan di sebelahnya ini, Jeongguk merasa dirinya sedikit tersemangati. "Uhh, _Noona_ —bagaimana denganmu? Kau sedang berkuliah? Atau bekerja?"

"Aku masih berkuliah. Sudah semester empat saat ini," kata perempuan itu dengan ramah.

Jeongguk berusaha memikirkan percakapan selanjutnya, tergelitik untuk menyelami perempuan di sebelahnya lebih dalam. Biasanya ia sangat canggung dalam memulai percakapan dengan orang asing, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia ingin membuat percakapan yang lebih mengalir agar bisa mengenal perempuan itu lebih banyak. Pikirannya melayang pada soal-soal di tangannya. Timbul ide di benak Jeongguk.

"Uhm, _Noona_? Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana dengan soal ini?"

Perempuan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah buku yang ada di tangan Jeongguk, memeriksanya dengan seksama. "Ini integral, kebalikan dari rumus turunan. Kalau sebelumnya konstanta diturunkan dan dikalikan dengan _a_ , maka kali ini kau harus membaginya dengan bilangan yang paling dekat dengan konstanta." Ia meminjam pensil mekanik Jeongguk dan membuat coret-coretan untuk mencontohkannya pada pemuda itu.

Jeongguk beberapa kali merasa terdistraksi dari penjelasan perempuan itu karena aroma floral yang menyeruak hidungnya. Sisanya, lama-kelamaan ia hanyut terbawa oleh suara perempuan itu, yang berhasil membantunya menyelesaikan setidaknya dua soal lagi.

Baru saja ia hendak menanyakan nama perempuan itu saat pintu otomatis kereta berderit terbuka, diikuti oleh barisan penumpang yang hendak menyeruak keluar.

"Semoga sukses dengan ujianmu. _Hwaiting!_ " seru si perempuan sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk memberi semangat setelah beranjak dari kursi. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Jeongguk dan melangkah keluar dari kereta.

Seharusnya Jeongguk mengejar perempuan itu, menanyakan siapa namanya, dan di mana ia bersekolah. Tetapi kereta masih penuh dengan orang-orang yang sama sekali asing di matanya dan akan terdengar aneh bagi pemuda seperti Jeongguk bertanya tentang dua hal tersebut di hadapan perempuan yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

Jeongguk kembali melihat soal di tangannya dan tersenyum tidak lama kemudian. Setidaknya, ia yakin bisa menyelesaikan beberapa soal berikutnya.

* * *

Beberapa hari berikutnya, setiap pagi atau malam di mana ia menaiki kereta bawah tanah yang sama, Jeongguk tidak pernah berhenti melayangkan pandangannya ke sekitar kereta. Ia masih berharap dapat menemui perempuan misterius yang telah menolongnya memahami soal turunan dan integrasi dalam semalam, masih berharap mendengar suara menenangkan sekaligus menghanyutkan tersebut tepat di dekat telinganya.

Seandainya saja Jeongguk tahu nama si perempuan dan di mana ia berkuliah, sudah pasti ia bisa menemukannya dengan mudah di sosial media.

"Mungkin bukan jodoh. Haha," gumam Jeongguk dengan getir.

Tetapi benaknya urung niat untuk melupakan si perempuan yang ia temui beberapa malam lalu di kereta.

Dan tanpa ia duga-duga, tepat sebulan sebelum ujian kelulusannya dari SMA, Jeongguk dipertemukan kembali dengan perempuan itu.

Hari itu, salju turun agak lebat dan sekolah sama sekali tidak diliburkan. Dengan hati gemas, Jeongguk berangkat dari rumah bibinya menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah seraya membaca buku latihan soal bahasa inggris.

Pukul satu siang, sehabis istirahat, ia harus menghadapi ujian bahasa inggris—salah satu pelajaran yang paling ia benci. Semalaman penuh, ia mengejar ketertinggalan pelajaran kata kerja, kata benda dan kata sifat secara bersamaan. Kepalanya nyaris tidak mampu memuat hapalan kata-kata yang ia baca semalam.

Saat ia duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dengan mulut terus merapalkan kata benda, sifat, dan kerja secara bergantian, seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya jauh sebelum ia datang, tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Bukan begitu caranya kau menghapal."

Jeongguk sontak melempar pandangan ke sebelah dan melihat—perempuan sama dengan perempuan yang ia temui di kereta beberapa malam lalu, memandangi buku yang ia pegang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oh, _Noona_?"

Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi terkejut begitu sadar dengan siapa ia berbicara. "Oh. Kau 'kan pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu kutemui di kereta malam!" serunya sedikit kaget. "Ternyata kau tidak banyak berubah. Masih duduk di kursi kereta untuk belajar. Hanya saja kali ini kau mempelajari pelajaran bahasa inggris."

Mungkin perempuan itu sedikit sarkastik padanya tetapi Jeongguk sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Justru ia merasa senang dan lega kembali dipertemukan oleh perempuan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyerahkan buku itu pada si perempuan dan menunjukkan soal pilihan ganda yang sedang ia geluti. Sebenarnya ia merasa malu untuk melakukan hal ini di depan perempuan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, tetapi Jeongguk membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh. "Jadi, _Noona_. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan untuk berbaik hati menjelaskan padaku bagaimana menentukan mana yang kata sifat, kata benda, dan kata kerja biasa."

Perempuan itu tertegun melihat tingkat Jeongguk, meski beberapa saat kemudian ia tergelak renyah.

"Kau harus banyak belajar latihan soal untuk memahami ketiga ini," ujarnya sambil sedikit menggeser posisi duduk agar lebih dekat dengan Jeongguk. "Tetapi kata sifat atau _adjective_ , biasanya terletak sebelum kata benda atau perumpamaan yang menunjukkan pendapat. Seperti misalnya, _this book is very expensive_. _Book_ di sini adalah kata benda atau _noun_ , dengan _expensive_ sebagai kata sifat yang mengikutinya."

Jeongguk mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setiap kali perempuan itu menjelaskan semua yang tidak ia mengerti hingga ia benar-benar paham. Di sela-sela les privat dadakan yang ia ikuti, Jeongguk menceletuk, " _Noona_ , bagaimana kalau setelah ini, kau memberiku pelajaran privat?"

Lagi-lagi, perempuan itu memandang Jeongguk dengan tatapan terkejut, tetapi kali ini lebih dibumbui oleh kesan yang menyiratkan kalau ia menganggap Jeongguk adalah pemuda aneh yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menjadi guru privat. Jeongguk mengira perempuan itu akan menolaknya sampai ia mendengar suara gelak tawa.

"Kau aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk mengajarimu, setidaknya setelah kau memperkenalkan diri padaku."

Jeongguk gelagapan. Ia baru menyadari sama sekali belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada perempuan di sebelahnya ini. "Namaku Jeon Jeongguk. Kelas tiga dari _Seo-ul Gong-yeon Yesul Godeung Hakkyo_ alias SOPA."

Ia merasakan tangannya digenggam erat-erat, "Kim Namjoo. Semester empat jurusan teknik elektro Seoul _Daehakgyo_."

Jeongguk membelalakkan matanya. "Jurusan elektro? Perempuan sepertimu—maksudku, jarang ada perempuan yang mau masuk ke fakultas seperti itu? K-kau benar-benar mengambil jurusan itu, dan di Seoul _Daehakgyo_ pula? Wah, _daebak_!"

"Apa salahnya untuk perempuan sepertiku masuk ke fakultas yang mayoritas digeluti oleh kaum pria selama aku masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran di dalamnya? Lagipula, belajar teknik elektro tidak semengerikan yang kau bayangkan kalau kau sudah memahami betul seluk beluk di dalamnya."

Jeongguk mengusap ujung hidungnya dengan sungkan, merasa dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan perempuan satu ini. Tapi ia sudah memantapkan hati sejak beberapa hari lalu dan tanpa berlama-lama ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, Namjoo- _noona_ ," tangannya masih balas menggenggam tangan Namjoo sama kuatnya, "Kapan kau punya waktu luang?"

"Saat aku tidak sedang berkuliah dan saat aku sedang tidak berada di dalam kereta," jawab Namjoo sambil terkikik pelan, bergurau. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Jeongguk dan mengambil pensil mekanik si pemuda, menuliskan sesuatu di baris terakhir buku kumpulan soal bahasa inggrisnya. "Ini nomor teleponku dan ID kakaotalk-ku. Kalau kau benar-benar membutuhkan bimbinganku, kau bisa menghubungiku di kedua-duanya."

Kereta berhenti semenit kemudian dan pintu berderit terbuka. Namjoo berdiri di samping Jeongguk dan melempar tatapan bukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu pesan darimu, Jeongguk- _ah._ Sampai jumpa di pertemuan kita selanjutnya," Namjoo melambaikan tangan seperti yang ia lakukan pada pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Kali ini perempuan itu mengenakan mantel panjang yang menutupi _dress_ dari _sweater_ rajutan berwarna abu-abu, yang bagi Jeongguk sangat cocok melapisi tubuhnya yang bak model. Rambut pendek dan ujung _dress_ Namjoo berterbangan tertiup angin saat kereta melaju, meninggalkan Jeongguk sendirian bersama penumpang lainnya.

Jeongguk menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, masih memikirkan bagaimana ia benar-benar sudah mendapatkan nama perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi kepalanya. Pelan-pelan, ia melihat nomor telepon dan ID yang tertera di baris halaman terakhir buku latihan soalnya dan berharap ia tidak sedang melamun atau sekadar bermimpi. Ia mengendus tangannya dan samar-samar masih bisa mencium aroma floral khas milik Namjoo.

"Wow," ia berseru pada dirinya sendiri, mengacuhkan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya. "Wow."

Hari itu juga, Jeongguk bertekad untuk datang ke sekolah dengan semangat baru. Ia harus mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Ia tidak boleh kalah dari Kim Namjoo. Ia harus membuktikan kalau ia juga bisa sehebat perempuan itu, atau setidaknya sedikit lebih jauh di atasnya.

* * *

Pada pertemuan ketiga mereka selanjutnya, Namjoo mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah _café_ di Hongdae dan mengajarinya matematika dan pelajaran pengetahuan alam.

Pada pertemuan kelima mereka, Jeongguk mengajak Namjoo berkencan untuk pertama kalinya berkeliling museum dan berkunjung ke galeri seni.

Pada pertemuan keenam mereka, mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu di sebuah taman di Seoul _daehakgyo_ pada tahun ajaran baru.

Untuk pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya? Hanya Jeongguk dan Namjoo yang tahu.

Yang pasti, mereka tidak perlu repot-repot naik kereta hanya untuk saling berjumpa dengan satu sama lain.

Tambahan lagi? Jeongguk telah menemukan pasangan hidup idealnya dan ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta lagi untuk keempat kalinya.

* * *

 **(that's the end of the story)**

* * *

 **Author's note** : pasti akan ada yang protes di sini, 'kok namjoon uke,' 'kenapa ga jeongguk yang uke, namjoon terlalu _daddy_ '. Saya paham, kok, haha. Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya lagi menggandrungi fanfic Namkook setelah kehabisan fanfic Namgi. Awalnya baca yang Namjoon seme, sampai kemudian ia _switch_ dengan Jeongguk, dan berakhir jadi uke (ada banyak banget di AO3, cuma di ffn baru sedikit huhu).

Review sangat dipersilahkan, apalagi untuk mendengar komentar kalian yang kaget melihat Namjoon uke.


End file.
